The present invention relates to the field of beverage container holders, specifically, to a beverage container holder having a light source activated by contact with particular beverage containers.
Beverage manufacturers often seek to advertise and promote their products through the use of promotional devices which attract a customer""s attention. Such promotional devices include illuminated signs and signs having moving parts. Beverage manufacturers also provide potential customers with free promotional articles such as t-shirts, pins, beverage holders, bottle openers and the like. Potential customers can take such free promotional articles with them.
As with any promotional or advertising material, it is advantageous if a promotional article attracts attention such as through the use of a light. Such lighted promotional items are particularly appealing in clubs, bars, and restaurants, which usually have dim lighting. Thus, promotional articles such as pins have been equipped with blinking lights to attract the eye.
One problem with existing beverage holders is that any manufacturer""s beverage can be placed upon such a promotional coaster or foam beverage sleeve. In addition, if a beverage container holder were constructed with a light source activated by a switch, such beverage container holder could similarly be activated by any manufacturer""s beverage container. Thus, there is no incentive for a user of such a coaster or sleeve to continue purchasing a particular brand of beverage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a beverage container which has a light source to attract a potential customer""s attention.
There is further the need for a beverage container holder that has a light source which can only be selectively activated by a particular manufacturer""s beverage container being placed in contact with the beverage container holder.
There is further the need for a beverage container having a light source that can only be selectively activated by a specially modified beverage container.
The present invention provides an article that satisfies the need for a beverage container holder that can be adapted to be used in connection with many existing beverage containers, and that has an illuminated component. The present invention provides a truly innovative and effective solution to this need.
The term xe2x80x9cbeverage container holderxe2x80x9d as used herein means any article capable of accepting and holding a beverage container, such as a coaster or beverage sleeve described above.
A beverage container holder having features of the present invention comprises a beverage receiving base with an annular peripheral wall extending upwardly from the base and defining a cavity for receiving a beverage container. An electrical power source is provided. A first conducting means and a second conducting means are provided being spaced apart. The first conducting means is in electrical communication with the power source and a light source. The second conducting means is in electrical communication with the light source. The first conducting means and second conducting means are positioned to contact an appropriate surface of a beverage container placed in the beverage container holder, preferably a metallic label capable of conducting electricity. A light source is provided in electrical communication with the power source, and in electrical communication with the second conducting means. When the first conducting means and the second conducting means contact the appropriate surface of a particular beverage container, a circuit is completed, and the light source is activated.
The foregoing and other features of the invention and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, as illustrated in the accompanying figures. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.